


Latent

by Res



Series: I Love You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Correspondence, Humor, M/M, theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-15
Updated: 2004-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res/pseuds/Res
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron correspond while on their respective after-graduation international trips.  'I Love You' series, comes immediately after <b><i>Learning to Swim</i></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Latent (Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. But if she ever wants to get rid of Ron, I'll take him! No profit made, please don't sue me -- All I got's a couple dogs that you wouldn't like much anyway.
> 
> Notes: For the 'Harry and Ron Epic Journey' challenge, http://www.livejournal.com/community/harry_and_ron/81877.html . MANY thanks to my betas lj user kaalee and lj user aidendavis! All errors are my own and not to be blamed on them...and most of them (hopefully all) are DELIBERATE. Please don't correct me, ok? Honest, I know they are there. It's on PURPOSE. Many thanks, also, to lj user lardencelover for her support and encouragement -- you were right, I was able to get it done! Squeeked it, babe, but I got it done! And, also, thanks to lj user lardencelover for the title. (Tho I still like _**Latent, Obscure, Veiled, Enigma**_ darn it!) Additional notes at the end of the story -- Read it first, then go look, I promise there are no squick warnings!

  
One   


 

 _  
**July 2**   
_

Harry --

We finally made it to Romania. Made it late, of course, and Dad isn't sure how we avoided getting flooded out on the road. It was a bit touch and go with the rain, but it all worked out. Safely is all that matters, as Mum says.' Dad agrees, I think, after this adventure.

Has Hermione contacted you yet? Already heard from her, here, yesterday; she says she is having a brilliant time. Spoken like a true Gryffindor, if you ask me. With the weather in Bulgaria, I'm not sure she's telling the truth -- it's supposed to be worse than ours!

Charlie's trying to convince me that the weather isn't always like this; Dad agrees with him. Team players, the both of them, I swear.' They are ganging up against me, dragging me out into the rain until I’m sure I'll drown! Support the reserve, they say, support the dragons. Us!'

There are about twelve different kinds of dragons here at the reserve, Charlie says. Are you aware that Norbert turned out to be a girl? Rumours aside, she laid a fine clutch, two months ago. Of about eight eggs, Charlie says. Some of them may not hatch, though, because Norwegian Ridgebacks aren't supposed to have such large clutches. Of course, try to tell that to Hagrid. His letters of joy have been just flooding Charlie, until he's about buried in them. Supporters of the Ridgeback breed have been ecstatic. In nearly a hundred years, there hasn't been a clutch this big. The closest has been only five. Area and location may account for some of it, Charlie says, because the reserve is so well protected.' We should be able to tell, Charlie says, if Norbert throws another clutch, in a few years. Will Hagrid be interested in coming to visit the babies, do you think? Follow their growth and such, like he didn't get to with Norbert? Up here in the mountains, Charlie thinks the babies will grow very fast.' Hope so.

You enjoying your trip, so far? Are you meeting lots of new people?

Well, if I write much more, Pig won't be able to carry it.' Be seeing you in a few weeks. Careful of all those beautiful American witches -- remember that show you made me watch at the telly store a few years ago, Babewatch!'

Yours, Ron

 

  
Two   


_  
**July 12**   
_

Ron --

We are in New York at the moment. Are you still getting flooded out over there? Fine weather here; very sunny, actually.' Making loads of new friends among the Americans. Lots of really INTERESTING people, if you know what I mean. Of course, it's not always a bad thing to make new contacts with interesting people, as Remus says. Contacts "could come in handy if I pursue a career as an Auror," he tells me.'

Loads of space these Americans have, too, everything is so far apart -- you can hardly walk anywhere! Of course, the Americans are used to it. Wizarding places have floo points and Public Apparition points everywhere. Folk don't even seem to notice when it is two or three leagues to the nearest grocery! Out of the city, it's even worse!

Here -- I've enclosed a little tourist's map of the city; the sheer size of the place is bloody unbelievable.' Surprised Remus, too, I think. Me, I'm about numb to it now.'

Most of our time has been spent on Manhattan Island, so far. Do you want a souvenir? Not anything too big or expensive [I know you] but something really American. Know what I mean?

About those beautiful American witches -- you should have warned Remus, not me. HIM, they are flocking around; ME, they are ignoring!' We find it amusing, actually.

Are you having fun? Educating Remus to the complexities of teenage life has been very funny -- you'd think he'd remember. "Them" and "us" don't mean much to teenagers; Remus is slowly getting over his shock when he sees me and several of the American wizards heading out for a night "on the town."' Most nights we go out to something called 'raver clubs' -- this seems to be the thing to do in New York.

Support the reserve? Our contribution of Norbert should count, don't you think? Side with Hagrid. After a few days of Hagrid-like enthusiasm, they will learn better. They should, anyway. Learn, I mean.'

I'm going to bed now -- big day tomorrow. Taking the tour of Broadway! Care to guess which show Remus is most excited about?'

You would never guess he's a CATS fan -- bloody incredible.

Too late, too late -- I must away to bed [is that Shakespeare?]!'

Yours, Harry

 

  
Three   


**  
_July 25_   
**

Harry --

Pig hates the Atlantic translocation spell they use at the International Owl Post Office. Can you have Hedwig talk to him? Not that I expect it will make much of a difference, mind you; he's such a featherbrain.

Get this! Through the subtle hinting of yours truly, and the not-so-subtle nudging of Dad, Charlie has consented to give a NURSERY TOUR! To me! Dumbledore might be so lucky, but it's me that gets it!'

Bad weather still here -- I envy your sunshine. Storms keep coming through. In spades, even! Scotland was never this wet. Maybe I can talk Dad into heading down to visit Bill early -- at least it is DRY in Egypt!'

Pass on the souvenir, mate -- you don't need to buy me anything! On the other hand, if you see a nice china thimble, Mum collects them. Charlie brought her one from Romania already. And she's already got three from Egypt. Team up with me on one she doesn't have? Made my day, that thought -- I was wondering what to get her for Christmas next, what with Romanian and Egyptian thimbles already given!

"Contacts that could come in handy"? With "INTERESTING people" -- I see. Others might not, but I do.'

Big surprise! Following our trip, Charlie might leave! Here, I mean, Romania! For more training, he says. Our friend, Norbert, has provided him with an unusual enough clutch to give him a special promotion to study it. Side ways promotion, maybe, but still a nice shift for his career.' His superiors are very excited. Side ways promotions are good, Dad says, because they give you a new way to go up.

Very wet here, have I mentioned that? Open even a window and the water just pours in. And if you go outside? Scary! However, I do have to say the people are really nice.' Many of them have invited Dad and I to dinner, or to parties and such. Support for the reserve is really strong, and everyone seems to really like Charlie and his co-workers. Two family members of Charlie's seem to be big news, everyone keeps stopping by! 'Sides that, though, it's kind of boring -- not much to do other than watch dragons.' [Dad is beginning to agree with me, I think, but don't tell Charlie!]

Will you be going to -- whatsitcalled -- Texico, next? Try and see if the Red Indians are really RED-coloured, will you? To read about them in the books, you'd think they were the colour of roses or something! Get me a photo, maybe. A colour one.

Message enclosed to Lupin from Dad. To PROFESSOR Lupin, from Dad -- sorry. The message, by the way, is that you've been accepted for apprenticeship by McGonagall! PROFESSOR McGonagall, sorry! Again with the Professor thing -- Dad keeps looking over my shoulder and then poking me. Soon you'll have to decide what you want to do.'

Know which you want yet, professor or auror? You have been thinking about it for a while, now. Are you any closer to a choice? Taking your time is all well and good, but don't take too long, eh?

Care to bet on Hermione's career choice?' Worry and Hermione go hand-in-hand -- I’m betting on Auror for her.

Anyway, I've got to go.' Missing dinner!

You will write back soon, right?'

Yours,  
Ron

 

  
Four   


_  
**July 31**   
_

Ron --

No problem with Pig -- he and Hedwig seem to have settled whatever problem he had with the Atlantic crossing. Support from another owl must have done the trick. For a while, anyway.

Tom, our host here in Texas (not Texico, that appears to be a petrol depot), says that Red Indians prefer to be called Native Americans. Over here in Texas, anyway; he says it might be different in other parts of the Colonies. Here, though, if you call them Red Indians, you might get yourself into a fight! That would be very bad, as most of them are much bigger than I am, and appear to be VERY strong.

We visited a reservation yesterday. Can not imagine how such strong, proud people ended up in such a place. Find a place over in Romania where things won't grow because the soil is too rocky, and animals won't come because there's no plants -- then toss on a bunch of people and make them live there; you might get an idea of what this is like.' Americans, in general, seem to be prosperous. Very well off, even. Odd to find a place like this in the middle of it all, you know?' Strange.

Views on the Natives seem to be very conflicting. On one hand, white Americans seem to sympathize with them, on the other, they seem to feel that the Natives deserve this sort of thing and if they didn't deserve it, they would work to change it. Magic folk seem to be much more on the sympathetic side, believe it or not. And most wizarding folk around here seem to not consider Natives to be Muggles at all, which is even odder. On the farm where we are staying, some of the Natives even practise magic! War paint, feathers, pipes, drums and all.'

Almost finished with our visit here in Texas, though. Eager may not be exactly the word to describe how I feel about leaving; I've had a lot of fun visiting with all these people! To listen to them, I've been quite enthusiastic -- everyone keeps laughing at me when I tell them I am excited about leaving and going to another state. Fight the urge, Weasley -- I know what you are thinking!' Very funny. Strange though it is, I AM excited to go to another state, even as I am reluctant to leave this one.' But new adventures await us, as Remus keeps telling me. Encouraging thought. For now, though, I am thoroughly enjoying Texas. US states are HUGE, and Texas is the largest of all, it seems.' Many things to see, many things to do, and all of it still 'in the same place', so to speak.

Will a thimble with a picture of a cactus work for you? Help me out a little here; give me a bit more information on what you are looking for, yeah? US states all have their own peculiarities, and I'm not really sure what you want for your Mum.' Passed a whole SHOP full of thimbles the other day; I've never SEEN so many kinds! On one wall alone, there must have been thirty or forty different motifs. Message me soonest with what you want, alright?

To PROFESSOR Lupin, eh? PROFESSOR Lupin laughed his arse off when I read that to him, by the way; he agrees with your dad on the poking, but wants me to tell you he doesn't mind a bit, himself.'

Know what I think I want to do? It might be silly, but I think I want to try to be both teacher AND Auror, like Professor Moody. Got to think about it a bit more, though.

Through various and, *cough*, sundry sources, it has come to my attention that Hermione shall be neither teacher NOR Auror.' Hedwig brought me Hermione's letter just before Pig showed up with yours. Came as quite a surprise to me to find that she's already applied to the Ministry -- in the Magical Creatures division. Back in school, I thought she was mostly filling time with that SPEW stuff, but it looks like she was really serious. With out a doubt, we will be seing a major revision in elf rights in the next few years.

Ginger, the farm's dog, just landed on my parchment -- sorry about the pawprints! Biscuits, meat scraps, sausages, balls -- she'll ignore all of them, but start waving a feather (or quill!) around and she goes crazy.'

Do me a favor? Not a big one -- grab me a dragonscale? Worry stones are very popular over here and dragonscales work even better -- I wanted to show one to our host, Tom.'

Missing dinner is bad. You should watch your time better! Too many missed meals makes Ron a cranky roommate!'

Yours,  
Harry

 

  
Five   


_  
**August 11**   
_

Harry --

Near time to leave, so I'll have to write fast. Miss Templeton, the train station clerk, said that the train is very rarely late, but I wanted to get one last letter off to you before we left here.

The dragon scale you requested is enclosed.

Other news -- the twins have started hassling Charlie for bits of dragon, though for what, I can not imagine. Day in and day out, they are positively PELTING Charlie with owls.' His temper is about to crack. People have started avoiding him whenever someone sees an owl. Went nearly berzerk, he did, after the last one! After the last owl, Charlie tore the door right off the wall! A few more like that and there won't be a house left.

Muggle transport is odd here, mate. Near Charlie's place, they've got this thing called a 'Donkey Depot' -- they keep donkeys for people to use. Reserve a donkey a day or so in advance, and they will even deliver it to you.' Charlie's used them lots, Dad says, because they have good donkeys. Gang of them showed up the other day for us, and Dad was enthralled, of course; I was rather less enthralled, as you can imagine. Stepped on, kicked, bitten, nearly sat upon -- damned creatures are almost as vicious as Norbert! In fact, I think the one I was using might be related.' All I know is the damned thing smelled almost as bad, bit nearly as hard, and had easily the temper to match -- I ought to bring it home for Hagrid; he'd be charmed. Is it really too much to ask to have transportation without homicidal tendencies for once?! Well, between the Knight Bus, its European cousin, and now the damned donkeys, I’m nearly ready to just WALK to Egypt!

Now Dad is laughing at me.' Charlie read that last bit from over my shoulder as we are waiting, and they both think I’m joking. Will Mum hate me, do you think, if Charlie suddenly had antlers growing out of his nose? Go on, laugh at me, Potter. See if I care -- I WILL hex him, just you watch!

The ~~Red Indians~~ Natives sound fascinating! Professor Lupin must be half-mad with delight.' Now he will have American magic to teach at school. To cool, mate! Talk here is that Dumbledore will be hiring him back permanently, as soon as Fudge is out of the Ministry, Dad says. To soon isn't soon enough, if you ask me!

Bill owled last night -- he'll be meeting us at the station. And he'll be bringing whole team! His boss apparently decided they could have a day off. Group outing and whatnot.' Hope I get a boss like that! Egypt might almost be bearable with a boss like that.

Has Hermione contacted you recently? As far as I know, she's off in France somewhere, but I haven't heard from her for days now. Many days. Friends shouldn't go so long without telling friends whats going on; friends get worried.

As I am trying not to be.

Romania, aside from the dragons, is boring.' Glad to be getting out of here, I have to say. To be honest, I think Charlie agrees with me; he just doesn't want to say it. Know how I know? Last night, I caught him staring out the window and sighing, then re-reading a letter, then staring out the window again. Message for you, Charlie -- you aren't fooling anyone. Got a girl, I reckon. To obvious, mate. Professor Binns would have noticed, its so obvious.'

Ginger sounds like an interesting dog. Biscuits, nor balls, nor meat scraps, eh?' Give her a feather for me, then.

Some thing, any thing, from the thimble shoppe will be grand, before I forget. Over here, most of the thimbles have little enamelled pictures painted on them -- something like that will work, mate.' Two of the ones I've seen have little bells in them, also. More elaborate isn't necessarily better, though -- Mum just likes them if they are from new places. Weeks of travel in a teacup, she calls 'em.'

Missing the train! You take care! More later!'

Ron

 

  
Six   


_  
**August 19**   
_

Ron --

Sending along a package for Bill from Remus. Biscuits, chocolates, candies and dried fruits; I guess he requested them for some reason -- you aren't to touch them!' Greedy -- I know you, and I know what is in that box.'

What would you like -- I'll send you some for yourself. Do NOT steal Bill's, Remus will kill you. You don’t like most of them anyway, if I remember right -- lots of coconut and pineapple bits. Mean, I know, but don't blame me!

Near here is a candy factory -- if you tell me soon, I can get you almost anything! Miss Terry, the owner, is the witch we are staying with while we are here in Oregon.' Are you in Egypt yet? You wouldn't believe what its like out here, on the West Coast of the States. All this space! Right around the corner from here, they have this bloody HUGE forest!' What with all the trees and forests and mountains out here, I don't know if I'll be able to get Remus to come home! Happened upon a little clearing yesterday; it was incredible -- so quiet and peaceful.'

Are Fred and George mad? You must be joking. Hurt a dragon, just to give them bits for their jokes?' Is insanity a common occurrence in your family, Ron? Everyone else has always seemed pretty sane; perhaps it is just the twins?

Ok, enough joking -- back to business, my daylight is fading and Remus wants to go out to dinner.'

Nothing from Hermione, mate. Exciting as we may find her absence, it is entirely possible she’s just busy. Here, I’m being pretty lazy; there, you are saying you are bored.' Lots of things to do in France, though, and remember who she’s going with! Of all the people to visit France with, I think Hermione might find Krum the most, ah... distracting -- if you catch my meaning.

Research is not all it's cracked up to be.' Remus, however, is in seventh heaven. Is it some kind of rule or something, that when you grow up, you have to be delighted to study weird things? Delighted, I tell you -- there is no other word for the way he bounces every time we do something new!' Loads of witches and wizards keep coming to see us, to share information with him about various things. Of course, this just makes him positively explode with pleasure. Help!

For Remus, this trip has been a dream come true, I think. Our stops have been full of learning experiences, and he just seems so very happy to be here, you know? Group all the new things with all the (really wonderful) people, and, honestly, it’s been a great trip.'

Native Magic is fascinating, really. Americans have no idea what an interesting magical culture they have here. Especially on the Native American reservations -- really, mate, they have some INCREDIBLE spells! Helpful, too.' Can't even begin to tell you about them -- I’ll have to show you. Wait until you see the spell I learned for keeping track of things you lose! To think, its so EASY, too!

See you soon, mate. You take care, all right?'

Yours,  
Harry

 

  
Seven   


_  
**August 27**   
_

Harry --

I'm glad we got to Egypt, finally. Fine weather here, not like the rain in Romania.' Calm and clear and about bloody time, I have to tell you! Down here it’s MUCH warmer.' Glad to be here, mate, like you wouldn’t belive. Things were starting to get a bit moldy, up at Charlie’s!

Are you serious about the candy factory? Well, send me some, already!' Egypt doesn’t seem to have much in the way of candy -- mostly some kind of camel’s milk sugar stuff. Proving once and for all that chocolate is obsolete and base in flavor. Not likely!

As for Fred and George -- errr...yeah, mate, I think so.

Useful bit of information for you -- did you know that curses can last for over 6 thousand years? As Bill tells it, he’s personally come across several that were more than 5 thousand years, and a few that were even older than that! Romania was never this interesting. (But please don’t tell Charlie I said that, eh?) Still not sure how Bill can tell how old a curse is, but I believe him when he says it's so.

Good for you on the Native Magic, mate!' Learning new magic is always a good thing. Lots of uses for that one!' Especially if you can teach it to Neville -- he’d never lose Trevor again! From now on, I’ll be sending him to you, mate.

Bill's nagging at me to wrap up here. Cursebreaker party or something he wants me to come to, introduce me to his friends. Friends -- partners in crime, more like, with the pranks he’s been playing.'

Wish you were here, mate. We could show them a few things, ourselves!

Were you serious about visiting Egypt someday?

Home begins to sound better and better, mate.'

Ron

 

  
Eight   


_  
**September 3**   
_

Ron --

Fuck it. I'm home. Get here.

NOW.

Harry

 

End


	2. Latent (Solution)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the solution to the code Harry and Ron were using.

The first word of each sentence. Each ' is a .

Below are the coded messages.

One

 

 _**July 2** _

Harry --

We Made It Safely. Dad Has Already Spoken With Charlie's Team. They Support Us! There Are Rumours Of Some Of His Supporters In The Area. We Will Follow Up. Hope You Are Well. Be Careful.

Yours,   
Ron

Two

_**July 12** _

Ron --

We Are Fine. Making Lots Of Contacts. Loads Of Wizarding Folk Out Here. Surprised Me. Most Do Not Know About HIM. We Are Educating Them. Most Support Our Side After They Learn. I'm Taking Care. You Too.

Yours,   
Harry

 

Three

**_July 25_ **

Harry --

Pig Can Not Get Through To Dumbledore. Bad Storms In Scotland Maybe. Pass On Charlie And Team Made Contacts With Others. Big Following Here For Our Side. His Side Very Open And Scary However. Many Support Two Sides. Dad Will Try To Get A Message To The PROFESSOR Again Soon. Know You Are Taking Care. Worry Anyway. Missing You.

Yours,  
Ron

 

Four

_**July 31** _

Ron --

No Support For Tom Over Here That We Can Find. Americans Very Odd. Strange Views On Magic And On War. Almost Eager To Fight. Very Strange. But Encouraging For US. Many Will Help US. Passed On Message To PROFESSOR. Know It Got Through. Hedwig Came Back With Ginger Biscuits. Do Not Worry. Missing You Too.

Yours, Harry

 

Five

_**August 11** _

Harry --

Near Miss The Other Day. His People Went After A Muggle Near Reserve. Charlie's Gang Stepped In. All Is Well Now. Charlie Will Go See The Professor. Now To Talk To Bill And His Group. Hope Egypt Has As Many Friends As Romania. Glad To Know Last Message Got To Professor. Ginger Biscuits. Give Some Over. Two More Weeks. Missing You More.

Ron

 

Six

_**August 19** _

Ron --

Sending Biscuits. Greedy. What Do You Mean Near Miss. Are You All Right. What Happened. Are You Hurt. Is Everyone Ok. Nothing Exciting Here. Lots Of Research. Remus Is Delighted. Loads Of Help For Our Group. Native Americans Especially Helpful. Can't Wait To See You.

Yours,  
Harry

 

Seven

_**August 27** _

Harry --

I'm Fine. Calm Down. Glad Things Are Well. Egypt Proving Not As  
Useful As Romania But Still Good. Learning Lots. Especially From  
Bill's Cursebreaker Friends. Wish We Were Home.

Ron

**Author's Note:**

> Additional notes -- Did you catch the meaning in the meaning? Did you break the code? First person to EMAIL ME the correct coded messages gets a drabble of their choice of theme -- provided, of course, it's Harry/Ron. I'll even get really hot and steamy if you want! Betas and handholder excluded from contest. *grin* Talk to me later, guys.
> 
>  
> 
> HINT #1 -- Random ' marks are not random. ' = . (Apostrophe equals Period)  
> HINT #2 -- The wished for title (Latent, Obscure, Veiled, Enigma) spells out LOVE.  
> HINT #3 -- Full words not letters, for the, er, letters.  
> HINT #4 -- Latent. Obscure. Veiled. Enigma.' = L O V E. Refer to hint #3.
> 
>  
> 
> Solution in next chapter.


End file.
